Heat
by CastleFanFic
Summary: It's their first night together... and it is wild. Rated M for a pretty good reason. Pure smut. *MA rated*
1. Come out to play

**Absolutely 18+.**

**If you want to know how the caracters got here, please, go to my stories and read **_**Always**_**. You don't have to, though, to get what's happening here.**

**This is dirty, hot and shameless sex. Be aware of that.**

**Reviews are welcome, whether they're good or bad. ****I mean it.**

* * *

><p>"Nice guys…" Kate said giggling.<p>

"Yeah, sorry about that. They only did it because-"

"They care about you. Don't worry. I didn't take it personal"

"Thank you"

"Thank _me_? I took all your money! From all of your friends"

"And thanks for _that_ too. I was _wondering-_"

"Don't say strip poker."

"But-" how did she know?

"It's even more cliché than a _coat and lingerie_, Rick" She was mocking him.

"I like cliché! You heard them: it's what sells books."

"Speaking of books…" She put her right foot between his legs on the chair, pressing her knee on his chest. He could see her entire leg naked, and even a small part of her panties.

"_Kate_" He was begging.

She _wanted_ him to beg.

"Not Kate… _Nikki_." As she said it she recognized his face: no focus whatsoever.

His left hand touched her ankle, and then slid it to her calf and her shin enjoying every inch of her leg. She did hand her leg to him, anyway…

He kissed her knee.

His hand slowly slid up to her groin. He got his focus back. He'd never got this far before: so close to _her_. If that wasn't invading her personal space, he didn't know what it would be. And she wasn't stopping him this time.

He saw her leg shiver under his touch. He watched it come and go and then gave her a naughty look. She blushed. She really didn't want him to know how much he affects her but her body disagreed. He turned her on just by looking at her.

He now kissed her thigh 3 inches above his last kiss and got an inch closer with his hand. A new shiver-wave washed her body and Rick watched it proudly. He held her thigh and got up carrying Kate to the poker table. As he sat her on the poker table she had these eyes: pure _heat_. Nikki was there with him.

Finally.

Rick wanted that night to be special, slowly conquest every inch of her body's territory. Taste it. Savor it. He heard the lady, though. She wanted their first night together to be _wild_. So, wild it is.

He pushed himself away from her.

"Are you loud?" He asked her.

"_Loud_?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes. Loud." He was hoping not to get spanked without the sex part.

She blushed. If he gave her time to think that through she might be gone before he noticed.

"Well" he put some music on "just in case". He smiled.

He went back to the poker table and she grabbed him behind his neck and said by his ear with a sexy voice "_I'm louder than that_".

She left him speechless. So many things crossing his mind at that point. That was definitely something he wanted to hear: her moans and groans; crying out his name breathless.

"Castle?" she raised an eyebrow. She knew where his mind was.

"Wh-what?" He was back.

In one movement he stripped her coat wide open, out of the blue. There she was: all to himself.

Using a husky voice she asked him while leaning back on her elbows "Did you take a good look?".

Her eyes were mean, she knew what she wanted and she was gonna get it.

He wasn't sure of what she meant, if she would leave or if she would want something else. This was a whole new side of her and he didn't know how to act.

"Uh-huh" was all he could say.

Waiting for her response was killing him.

"Good" she bit her lip "Now you can focus on getting your hands over _here_" She had this authoritative tone she used to use while detective Beckett. She didn't want Rick.

She wanted Castle _first_. But she worked with Castle, and was kind of dating Rick. Which one should she go for?

"Uh-huh" He wasn't sure _yet_ if he should touch her and this doubt was worse than torture.

"Why aren't you touching me then?" She sounded frustrated.

Where the hell was Castle? He almost touched her with his eyes on a daily bases and now that he had _permission_ he wouldn't go for it? Or Rick, if Castle wasn't available she could do business with Rick. Both of them had given her breath-taking kisses, so, both of them could do it.

"I-I-I" He couldn't move.

Why was she attacking him like that? Kate was too shy to do it, as far as he know, Beckett wouldn't let him see her naked _ever_ and Nikki was his imagination, so it was _dirty_.

She did say he was dealing with Nikki though…

She pulled him to herself. Out of instinct he put his arms around her.

"What are you _doing_?" She got frustrated, he really wasn't doing what he was supposed to. "What are you, a _virgin_?" She hit him with her eyes.

"Excuse me? A _virgin_?" He was offended. She pushed the right button.

_Thank God._

"Then get your hands over here _right now_!" Beckett was there too, not only Nikki. He loved that bossy detective.

He put his hands on her hips working its way up. His hands were shaking. He stopped. Could he touch her breasts? Could he _really _touch her breasts?

She rolled her eyes. Where did Castle go when she needed him?

She took both his hands and rested them on her breasts, watching his expression carefully. Well, she knew his fantasies and she was in deed his muse, not untouchable though. Yeah. He was having a hard time focusing on her needs: she was naked for goodness' sake!

She bit her lip and his eyes met hers asking for permission. "I'm all yours" she whispered.

He closed his eyes letting his hands feel her body, her soft skin, sweating because of the coat and his very own touch, warm and smelling like cherries. She had shivers coming and going with every touch of his hands. He watched every single one of them while breathing heavily of lust.

And suddenly he realized she really wanted him. That's right: him.

He grabbed her ass, "Huh! _That's my boy_" she whispered in his ear, and with the other hand over her hair on her head, he made her lie down on the table.

Taking his time, he kissed her mouth and she kissed him back, almost begging for him to not go, trying to stop him by biting his lip, but it was no good: he went for her neck, her chest, her scar. He tasted her scar, according to her 'his love mark'.

He was strangely quiet… where were the best-seller words he was always bragging about?

She took a deep breath and slightly opened her mouth with her eyes closed. He could see her tongue moving inside her mouth mimicking his tongue's movements on her skin.

His hands caressed her breasts; his teeth played with her nipples over the bra's fabric and he felt their erection. Out of instinct he put his knee on the table raising his body over hers and pressed his knee against her clit, and held it still, hard on her. She moaned as she grabbed his hair and pulled it with both hands.

He overpowered her. Simple as that. She couldn't think with his knee over there, she didn't want to think. He was pressing his knee so hard against her clit that she couldn't say if it was pleasure or pain, maybe a mixture of both, and she needed _more_. She pressed herself down on his knee a bit more and her groan was loud and clear for him. Her eyes rolled with pleasure and her tongue searched for his in the air.

He felt his pants get tighter with her groan. It was hurting him, so _tight_.

She wanted him so badly and his touch was making it worse and worse. He had taken control of her body. She needed to feel him on her: skin to skin.

His kisses were working their way down right below her breasts, her navel, and just below it inches from her panties, so he replaced his knee with his hand and used his thumb to press her clit. He felt his pants glued to his knee due to her arousal and it drove him crazy. He had to taste it.

His stubble's friction on her skin was driving her over the edge.

She needed to _feel_ him.

Now.

"Talk to me" she was begging to hear his voice. He did use his words to turn her on every day, on every opportunity, and his books.

_Oh… his books_.

"I can't think of anything to say _right now_" he gasped with a really husky voice, trying to take control of his body, which was starting to thrust her thighs against his will.

"Tell me what you want" she was trying to help him focus.

"How about you tell _me_ what _you want_?" he said holding her legs up high trying to scent her smell. Figure how she tasted like.

He couldn't stop thrusting and he was getting embarrassed about it, and she wasn't helping either: with each thrust she groaned louder and louder. Her legs were resting on his shoulders and he gripped her hips with his hands pulling her against his thrusts.

"I want… I want… I want _magic_" Her eyes met his: lust taking control of their bodies. "I want-" she took a deep breath "Touch me. I wanna feel you in-" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Oh, Castle! _Stop… please_" she gasped breathing heavily but he wouldn't stop.

"_I can't_" he was giving in, trying to unfasten his belt and his pants to take off his boxers. He never ever had that _need_.

He needed to be inside her right now.

"I want to _touch_ you. I _need_ to _taste_ you" his voice was fading: too much sexual tension overpowering him.

When she saw what he was doing she gathered all her strength and pushed him away. Somehow she managed to do it. She lifted her right leg and using her high-heel she ripped his shirt wide open. He froze. How did she do that? Rick kept looking at her high-heel and his shirt trying to figure that out "You sure do know how to use your tools, huh?" he had his Castle face. She just loved to tease him.

With the other leg she pulled him back closer. She sat, unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, but left the zipper untouched. He moaned when he felt her knuckles slightly rub his hardened member and that was exactly why it took her a while to do it: his pants were so _tight_!

"Oh my God! Castle, you're so hard already" She wondered how long they'd last.

"It's you. I've imagined this for so long, so many ways… and yet _this_ is beyond my imagination." his words were gasping in his throat.

"Oh yeah?" she raised an eyebrow "like what you see?"

"Uh-huh" she was such a tease.

"Want more?" She said kissing his chest open-mouthed and slightly blowing cool air on it after the kisses.

"_Oh… fuck_" yeah, she won "Uh-huh" he moistened his lips.

She gave one more pull tying him between her thighs. He rubbed his cock on her by accident and she held him still. She wanted him to suffer. She could feel his arousal pulsating, hard against her skin. She squeezed him with her thighs so he could know it was _ok_ and he quickly took off his shirt. She did the same with her coat.

They stared at each other for a moment. Both their breathings were irregular and somehow deep, preparing them for what would come next.

"What do I want Ricky?" she asked by his ear.

"You" He took a moment "want me to touch you" he needed to last longer so he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of her.

"Will you touch me, Ricky?" she said sucking his bottom lip.

"Fuck, Nikki" he was really trying to remain in control. Didn't even care who was there anymore…

"Will you _taste_ me, _Rook_?" He didn't even notice she was playing Nikki.

Her eyes were pure lust, begging his touch.

"Oh… _Fuck, yes!_" he was done talking.

She was about to say something but he put his finger on her lips and made her lie down again. She grabbed his wrist and sucked his finger watching his expression.

It was time to play.

No woman does that to Rick, specially _his Kate, his Nikki or his Beckett_ and goes unpunished.

He rested his right knee on the table for support and raised his body over her 'til he could kiss her lips and tease her with his body barely touching hers now and then. Their kisses were hot and passionate, urgent.

He got back down on his feet and using the very same finger she had just sucked, he drew his way down to her panties, slowly spreading its wetness over her body. He felt how wet she was, how _aroused_ she was.

For him.

He knew she wanted him but he didn't know she wanted him that much.

He took his time: no reason to hurry. Just to tease her he slowly, carefully, passed his finger around her pussy; around her groin, and saw her stomach muscles contract when she felt his touch. His touch was so light that it almost tickled.

He slipped his forefinger under her panties and then inside her on a single and forceful thrust. Through his finger he could feel her warmth and softness and how lubricated she was because of his touch. He closed his eyes and licked his lips. It took him a lot of self-control to not take her right there.

She was so tight… and it was only one finger. He couldn't bare to think of how she would feel on him when it was _him_ inside her; that tightness, it was a _virgin_ tightness. He felt like he was her first and only man.

"Aren't you gonna take off my bra?" She was begging for him to touch her breasts.

"I most definitely am" he gasped. Still having trouble concentrating feeling her inside.

He managed to open her bra with the other hand and she helped him take it off.

He hesitated. It was still new to him this _permission_ to touch her.

His hesitation was getting on her nerves already.

He took his chance and went for it. He finally could feel her breasts, her bare skin; her tiny brownish nipples. Tasted her; smell her skin… cherries.

He started moving his finger back and forth as he played with her nipples, sucking her breasts while slightly held her nipples between his teeth, licking the tip of flesh between his teeth in circular moves driving her crazy.

He inserted another finger and she gasped "_oh fuck!_"

It was unlike of her to use that kind of language and it only made him shiver even more: it was delight. Waves of heat washed her body all over again. He felt her inner muscles contract on his fingers as he played with her breasts. That got him shivers in places he didn't know it was _possible_ to shiver.

"Do it again" she gasped.

He didn't know what she was referring to so he moved his fingers deeper.

"Not _that_… no, _that too_" as she said it, she bit her lips and pushed his head on her breasts. He got the message and did it again. She was still holding on to his hair so she pulled him to her lips.

He pressed her clit with his thumb and her moan got lost into his mouth.

"More, Castle, I need _more_" She was having, literally, a hard time feeling his cock so hard pressing down on her inner thigh.

He stepped back and stopped everything he was doing to take off her panties and then her boots. She sat down and unzipped his pants down to the floor. He was looking down, watching his pants fall and then he realized she was staring at his boxers, which wasn't enough to hold his erection.

"What?" he looked serious.

She desired him for quite a while now.

"Sizing you up, you know… to know if you'll _fit_." She emphasized the 't'.

"Am I? Going to fit."

"Oh yeah… I'll make _sure_ of that" there's nothing like teasing him.

"You're gonna kill me tonight" he took the bait.

"I hope not" she said as she licked his Adam-pommel. He pushed her back down and started kissing her knees, licking his way down through her inner thighs, and finally got down to his knees.

That smell… he'd do anything to have more of that every minute of his life. How could he not taste it? It was an enchanted smell and he just had to savor this liquor. He pressed his lips around her clit lubricating the place with his saliva and felt her butt, her abdomen and her legs contract.

He then licked her clit and pressed it with his tongue hard and then soft, repeating it nonstop massaging her clit. Her moans just added sugar to her taste.

He loved the sound she made when he touched her, he _owned_ her. Rick inserted his fingers back and he could feel her pulse already.

Yeah. He _owned_ Beckett. That feeling almost took control of his body again. She was so wet and warm… and soft; _and that tightness again._

_Oh my._

"_Fuck_, you taste _good_!" He was mostly groaning it than actually saying it, wanting her to ignore what he'd just said.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, yes... and English is not my first language, so I hope it was readable. :)<strong>


	2. Lust

**Thanks for the reviews! It's really nice to know what you're thinking about this fic.**

* * *

><p>He couldn't take it anymore. He could scent her arousal and taste it. It was driving him crazy. He needed his boxers off and do her right there.<p>

He needed it! That liquor was enchanted, no: it was poison. His poison. He wouldn't let anyone else taste it. She noticed he'd step away to take off his boxers and she pushed him away from her against her will and stood up.

"Put it back on its place right now!" she couldn't believe him. She was supposed to take off his boxers. Not him!

"Well, Hello detective Beckett"

She gave him a naughty smile "Hum… hello _Castle._ I was wondering where have you been… '_till now_." Oh yeah, she knew which buttons to push.

She was dazed but couldn't help herself. She kissed him deeply and tasted herself in his lips. She liked the idea of marking him down with her taste. He belonged to her.

She led the way to the couch while kissing him 'till he bumped and fell seated on the couch's armrest. As he fell, she raised her naked body on him, passing her hardened nipples all over his body and then she did the same thing he had done to her nipples to his supporting herself with her hands on his thighs.

His chest welcomed her caresses, warm and clean, without a single hair. Her hands touched his skin feeling how warm he was, feeling his heart beat so strongly. As her lips tasted his chest, his abs and specially his lower abs, her hair brushed his body giving him shivers all over. Her chin pressed down his cock while she kissed and caressed his lower abs, and it made him groan. She noticed how tortured he was with that and decided to take advantage of it.

She rubbed her hand on his cock over his boxers.

"Something _wrong_, _Ricky_?" She asked with a very sexy voice.

"Oh, _God_! No, _definitely_ not" he said within moans.

She lightly bit his cock over the boxers letting him feel her mouth's warmth. He had shivers running down his spine, his legs, his arms, his chest and his scalp. He almost gave in.

"You don't have to-" he gasped, desperately wanting her to ignore what he'd just said.

"Are you denying me your taste? _Don't you want me to taste you, Ricky_?" She whispered back.

"_Oh yes_-yes I do"

"Too bad. I'd cuff you if you didn't"

He was flabbergasted. He didn't know that Kate. Although, she said it was Nikki there with him, and Beckett just said hello a little while ago.

Touching his naked and strong body was getting her even more aroused, and she couldn't not touch him. He lifted his hips letting her know he wanted his boxers gone.

That was no need to hurry, even more if he was already _ready_ to go. Slowly, with her teeth, she started pulling his boxers down, brushing her lips and her nose on his cock while she pulled. She couldn't help herself so she used her hands to help pull his boxers off his butt.

She needed to get her hands on his butt and all that flesh; all to herself.

"Know what I want?" she asked him.

"huh?" She had him entirely unfocused.

"I want you to tell me what you want"

"what makes you think I'll make things _easier_ for you?"

She raised an eyebrow. So much for a talker…

She finished taking his boxers off enjoying every inch of his thick legs, so strong and - oh _God_ - she needed to feel him inside _quickly_. His cock jumped out of the boxers and she grabbed it hard on the base, pressing down its main vein, making it pulse from the base to the tip under her touch. Every now and then she'd release the pressure a bit and grab it hard again.

First she was a bit shy about him seeing her play with his cock, after all, he was seated and it gave him plain view of her moves. He threw his head backwards and closed his eyes to make her comfortable.

She started rubbing her nose on his thick-pulsating member "Love your smell…" and she whispered to him.

He looked down on her eyes as she said it "Oh, _you're good_".

She moistened her soft lips and licked the tip of his cock, then kissed it and slowly put it inside her mouth while massaging his balls, still holding the pressure that was driving him crazy.

She left him there and stood up.

"Wh-what's wrong?" He was confused… right now did she had to stop?

"I'll be right back" she headed to the kitchen.

"It would go faster if you say what you're looking for, you know" he was desperate.

"Huh! Just found them"

"Them?"

"Ice-cubes"

"Ice… cubes? Oh! _The ice-cubes_…"

She came back, kneeled before him, spit one of the ice-cubes in a tiny bowl and placed her lips on the tip of his cock, drawing on it with her really ice tongue, licking and tasting him, feeling his hotness melt the ice in her tongue. She was holding the pressure again with ice-cold fingers with her left hand as she started stroking him with the right hand, speeding up the pace.

Too many new sensations happening at once, he couldn't focus on not coming anymore, he needed more, but he wanted to get inside of her wetness, get his cock back its warmth.

"Ooooh _fuck_! that's… _ooooh_" His eyes couldn't stay open anymore, he was so close, so close he could feel his tiny seminal vesicles aching to fully contract and release his tension "stop" He gasped almost coming.

She knew he was about to come, so she sucked hard the tip of his cock as she tasted the pre-cum in her mouth, so warm. She involved her tongue and her lips around his cock's head sucking it 'till the _last drop_of pre-cum. Her tongue slightly rubbed his sensitive spot as she withdrew her mouth from his member. And she stopped everything she was doing. Just in time. He was making a tremendous effort to not come in her mouth, as much as he wanted so.

She sat on his lap letting him feel her warmth and wetness just for him.

She leaned on his body e said by his ear "You taste _so. damn. good._" as she felt his cock regaining its warmth, still pulsating under her hot and wet pussy.

She felt his member's tip pulse on her clit hot and cold at the same time.

He moved his hip up a bit so he could press her clit a bit more and own her.

"_Awwww_" she couldn't prevent her moan when she felt his cock's tip pressing hard on her clit nor quit ridding him so slowly to enjoy that friction on her clit.

And he thought he was teasing her. She really did know how to use her weapons. He wondered what else she could use against him. No, he wouldn't complain.

"_Fuck_, Kate! Stop that!" he almost didn't say it. His throat was tense.

"_Can't…_" she really couldn't stop it, her body wouldn't allow her. His cock's tip was sliding back and forth under her clit and pressing it. She was so _so wet_…

"Have to" his eyes were shut, he was biting his bottom lip and groaning each time his cock slid _almost_ into her wet cave and back to her clit.

"Fuck! _Deal with it_" as she said it he opened his eyes.

Something about her voice just awoke him.

"You're about to come!" he was amazed by how she held him still without even trying to. Yes, he wanted her to come for him. Yes, he wanted to come for her. On her. In her.

"And s_o are you_" she whispered as she throw her head back.

Her sliding became frenetic and her movements were losing control as she became closer and closer to come. He couldn't choose if he gripped her hips or her breasts, so he decided to use his mouth to help out.

He sucked hard on her nipples, her breasts, alternating on them, as he gripped her hips pressing them down to increase the friction. As he moved her hips closer to him, frenetic, his cock's tip tangled her entrance as it entered an inch due to inertia.

"Oh Fuck!" He gasped as he immediately held her still keeping her hips up so she couldn't press herself down on him. It was a reflex. Completely involuntary. Yet needed.

"Fuck, Castle, don't stop!" She was desperate "I'm so close" she didn't had to say that, he could she her chest breathing short and heavily, her pupils fully dilated and her mouth slightly open.

He _also_ could feel her wetness and warmth… and the tight entrance. Her pulse was begging him to go deeper. His hips pushed his member an inch deeper against his will. Half his cock's head was already in and he felt his hips trying to push it another inch. And failing.

She was delicate, bur also strong, she pressed down as he pushed up.

She was so wet that even if they didn't push, his member would still slid in without struggle. They weren't talking anymore, their bodies had its own life and they couldn't help themselves: they needed each other. They were filled with lust and tension.

She buried her teeth on his neck as her nails cut into his skin on his back: she _needed_ him. _Inside_.

He pushed her body up preventing his cock to get more than those 2 inches in and stood up as he pulled his member from her entrance and walked around the couch holding her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed his lips unleashing her lust.

His knees were betraying him, so he pushed _Heat_to his kitchen's supporting pillar. It was cold and she was hot. She felt her back burn to its touch. She wrapped her arms around it, behind her, holding on as she could while she pulled his body to hers with her legs still wrapped around his waist.

He pulled her down a bit, so he could reach her neck and breasts. He pressed her hard against the pillar so his hands were free. Her sweaty body glued her to the pillar's cold surface holding her in place.

His hands caressed her neck, then her breasts and gripped her hips pushing it to his member's tip. He couldn't miss the target: it was swollen, wet, hot and pulsating as he touched it. He moved his hands to her ass as he pushed his cock an inch inside her entrance again.

"There's no going back" he said looking at her eyes.

"Thank God" she smiled.

"I'm not gonna last"

"Me neither"

His cock slid an inch deeper and both of them groaned. Her hands were cold again, from the pillar, as she wrapped them around his neck, gripping his hair, he shivered due to the sensory-overload. Her mouth was on his ear and her moan gave him all sorts of shivers.

"Do it" she said by his ear.

He pulled her hips from the pillar providing him a better angle, gripped her hips harder than necessary. No, extreme force was necessary in that moment. He took a deep breath, making sure her back was against the pillar and thrust her till almost all of his member was inside of her.

"Fuck!" They gasped together as their bodies tensed lying on each other's.

He could never get out of her. Now he could feel with his member what his fingers felt minutes before and as soon as her body adjusted to his size, his member fully entered her with a new thrust filling her in completely. He pressed hard her clit with the last thrust and she squeezed his member with all her strength using her inner muscles.

He dropped his weight on her against the pillar. Never ever, absolutely ever, he felt that tightness on his cock. She was already _really tight_, for all her experience, and tighten herself around his member was just overwhelming.

"Oh God!" he gasped breathless "Fuck! Did you do _that_?"

"What?" she took a moment to breathe in again "_This_?" and squeezed his member one more time.

"Oh my God! _Fuck_! Yeah… _that_"

She chuckled as she felt his back shiver and his breath on her neck made her shiver too.

"Don't stop" she whispered on his ear.

"Don't stop either" he gasped as he began thrusting her keeping a pace.

With each thrust she squeezed his member with all her strength. She was almost there.

He speed up the pace forcing her to hold the tightness around his cock nonstop as he banged her clit with each thrust.

"Oh my God, you feel so good" He gasped thrusting ever harder and frenetic "I won't last long"

She gripped his hair almost pulling it from his head as she became closer and closer to come. Every muscle of her body was clamping herself from inside. More and more.

First her abdomen, then her legs, her back, hers arms, until every muscle was doing it. All at once: burning with pain and delight.

A gigantic wave of muscle spasms held her body prisoner for seconds, washing it with lust and delight.

"_I'm coming, Castle_!" she called his name when she was coming.

"_Beck-ett! Oh fuck!_" for some unknown reason, he called her detective side as he was coming.

Unconsciously he dropped his body's weight on her. They were both sweaty and their bodies just glued themselves to each other, as the shiver's waves flooded their bodies releasing some of their tension.

He couldn't move, not while she was still pulsating around him. He couldn't let go of that. Not ever.

"Ready for the second round?" she was breathless yet she meant it.

"What? Now?" he couldn't believe his ears "What the hell you think I am? A sex machine?"

"No, a sex machine can last. All. Night. Long." she whispered teasing him as she bit his earlobe.

"You're gonna pay for that"

"Make me _pay_, Ricky" she gave him the naughtiest smile he had ever seen as she grabbed his neck with one hand feeling his pulse under her fingers.

"So I'm your slave now?"

"Yeah… my sex-slave"

"Fuck! You really are the _perfect_ woman!" he said amazed.


	3. Body blowing

**Here's the 3rd chapter, out of 5.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>He carried her around.<p>

"Never thought you'd like being carried around" he had a tease smile.

"Oh, Castle… I like so many things you have no idea I do…"

He stopped.

"Li-like what?" Yes, he may have trouble focusing on some sort of things.

"Hum… I don't know if I should tell you"

"_You must_!" she raised him an eyebrow and he immediately corrected himself "You must tell me so I can _do things._ To you"

"Oh _yeah_?" she nipped at his earlobe.

"Oh _fuck_, Kate!"

"Now it's Kate?"

"Huh?"

She whispered by his ear "10 minutes ago it was _Nikki_"

"I-I called you Nikki? No way!"

"You did. I called you Rook and you didn't even notice it"

"You didn't! Did you?" He was amazed.

"Put me down so I can go clean myself" She asked covering his neck with kisses.

"I think I have a better idea" He said as he nipped at her neck.

"Hum, I like this idea"

"You do?" He brushed his stubble on her skin marking it.

"Uh-huh" She couldn't talk: it demanded too much concentration.

"What is it then?"

"Coming from you? I bet it's good" She looked at his eyes.

"Who are you and what did you do to my partner?"

"Complaining?" she nipped at his bottom lip.

"No. _Definitely_ not complaining."

"Wanna find out where Beckett is?"

"No-Y-yes. No. Wait. Yes. No. Yes?"

She rolled her eyes "Make up your mind, Castle… _and hurry_" she brushed her lips against his ear.

"Oh, yes. Yes. Definitely yes!"

"Then you should share your idea. Maybe after that I'll call her to play with us" she nipped the area behind his ear.

"You'll kill me tonight"

"hum, I will" she gave him her best smile. The one she kept to her one-and-done.

His hands were so big that he could touch her folds with the tips of his fingers while holding her. She groaned as she leaned into him "Fuck". He felt good on her.

She pierced his shoulder's skin with her teeth as he caressed her already wet entrance. The pain made him pin her to the bookshelves at his office. He was so turned on he started wanting her bites all over his body. Thinking it through, _not all over_.

"Are we doing this here, over your books?"

"Oh, hell no! I mean, do you want that?"

"Huh… let's leave it to another opportunity, huh? Now, move your feet."

"Right away, mam!" he carried her through the office, then to his bedroom.

"Wow! Your bedroom? How _traditional_ you are!"

"You'll pay for that! I'm not traditional. It sounds _old_." She hurt his feelings.

"_Really_? You're gonna make me _pay_?" Her husky voice can drive him crazy in a few seconds.

"Yeah, pay dearly. I'd say I'll rip off your pants, but _you aren't wearing any_"

"So, if you're not old, I mean, _traditional_, what are we doing here in your bedroom?" She said as she kissed his jaw, his neck, his chest; she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped knowing he'd hold her. And he did.

"You sure do like to be on top of me, huh?"

"Can't say I don't..."

"hum… this is good" he was giving in to her kisses.

"Move your feet, Castle. Now" she bit his chest.

"Didn't you say that day we'd do it again _without the tiger_?"

"I might have said that too soon."

"I see" He tried to talk and walk at the same time, trying to get to the bathroom.

She didn't notice where she was, being so busy kissing, licking and biting.

He entered the shower still holding her and opened the faucet. The hot stream embraced them and she giggled by his ear "I knew you'd have a good idea"

Slowly she managed to get down on her feet to let the water wash her body. He helped spray the water over her hair with his hands, then her shoulders, her arms… he watched the stream run from her hair to her shoulders, her collarbone, her breasts and become a tiny waterfall on the tips of her nipples, becoming a stream again by her navel.

He envied the water. It could get around her entire body at once, hug her smooth skin. His eyes darkened with lust. Hers were closed just feeling the hot water follow its path on her body. It felt good.

He couldn't get his eyes off her. He needed to taste her again. He never would get enough of her taste. He needed to feel her skin beneath his fingers, his lips and his body. She was heroin, his heroin in every sense.

She knew he wanted love. She wasn't ready for that yet. She could deal with sex right now. Even though her heart wanted love, her body was aching for sex. Pure sex. It had to be him, though, her heart made its point. Before he could touch her with his love, she switched places so he could be under the shower's stream.

She caressed his body along the water's way. They didn't want soap or any kind of smell that could mask their own. He closed his eyes beneath her touch. She turned him around so his back would be in front of her, and started kissing his nape and caressing his sides with her hands. He could feel her nipples from time to time brushing its tips on his back and just because of that he had to support himself with his hands on the wall in front of him.

Her hands knew what they were doing. She hugged him from behind, slightly scratching his chest, his stomach, his abs, his lower abs; 'til his middle thighs, making him groan all the way. She had her body pressed against his back, kissing and slightly biting his shoulders. She reached his cock from behind and lifted it so it couldn't get in the way. Then she pinned him to the wall and scratched his back for real from the bottom to his shoulders.

Then the game began.

While her nails were marking his skin on his sides, making sure he had all sorts of shivers, her kisses were drawing its path up his spine, while she used her weight to keep him pressed against the wall.

They weren't talking.

Her kisses got to his shoulders and then her tongue tasted him down his spine taking her time, competing with the hot shower stream. She reached his lower back and kneeled. He tried to turn around but she didn't let him: it was her game, her rules.

For long she wanted to bite his butt. All that flesh: firm and delicious. His body responded immediately to her pinches on his butt's cheeks. He was almost turning around when he felt her mouth on his butt. That's something he couldn't afford to miss. Her hot breath touching his skin and suddenly her teeth pierced his skin. She bit hard hugging his thighs firmly slightly brushing her nipples' tips on their back.

He cried out when she bit his butt but it also turned him on like he never thought it would. Her delicate fingers pinching his legs were driving him crazy. And her nipples. God, "Payback is a bitch, Kate. Wait and see" he gasped as he tried to stay focused.

"You better pay me back" she kissed the spot between the butt's cheeks and the thighs and it drove him over the edge. She knew how to do things with his body he could never imagine she could. And this girl knew how to bite. Yes, that she does know.

Her kisses were getting down and down, till she kissed the sensitive skin behind his knees slightly scratching his legs while she kissed him. She used her tactical training to spread his legs a bit. She wouldn't search his body, though she really wanted to. She grabbed his cock from behind, between his legs and pulled it to point the floor. His body arched with the novelty and his groan so guttural turned her on.

As she positioned him, her head came from between his legs and she licked his cock's underside sensitive spot, and moistened her lips. She was holding on to his legs pinching his thighs with her fingertips. Her mouth's hot breath made him shiver as he gasped "Fuck, Kate!".

At once she tied her mouth around his cock's head swirling her tongue around it slowly, torturing him. She sucked hard holding the pressure and she felt his legs boneless for a moment.

She took a deep breath and suck as far as she could. His member was thick and quiet big for her mouth. She started moving her mouth back and forth keeping the pace as she sucked as hard as she could. He could feel his dick brush on her teeth and her tongue.

Oh, her tongue. What wonders it could do…

His body's had life itself and it just needed to thrust. He tried to keep his hips from thrusting but it was stronger than his will. And, thinking it through, he _wanted_ to thrust her mouth. Oh yeah. Her little delicate mouth, that beautiful pearls she had in her smile, and that tongue. Oh, shit. It didn't let him think.

She could feel his hips trying to thrust so she slid under his legs and took a seat on the bathroom's floor leaning her back on the wall. He was still holding himself with his hands on the wall but now with his hips far off the wall enough to fit her in between. The tiles were cold on her skin but she was hot enough to warm it in a few minutes.

She lifted his dick till it was glued to his abs again. She opened her lips wide and took one of his balls into her mouth. The skin was so thin she didn't have to suck it too hard to see the effect on him.

"Oh my God! It's like tiny electric shocks running through my body! it's-it's; oh fuck!" He never felt that before.

She let that ball go with a large pop and took the other one immediately gulping it and sucking it gently 'till she let it go with another pop.

She licked his cock from the bottom to the tip and gulped it positioning her head so he could have access to her throat. She placed her hands on his hips and pulled him to a light thrust, showing him how to do it.

"Oh fuuuuuck!" his eyes rolled with pleasure. His legs were boneless again.

He needed to thrust and she wanted him to do it…

"Oh. My. God. You have deep-throat? Oh… _fuck_!" He thrusted her mouth. And again, And again; And again.

He was keeping a pace, back and forth, thrusting her delicate, hot, wet and soft mouth as she sucked him and rubbed her tongue under his sensitive spot. She could feel his need to thrust harder and faster so let him as she played with his balls. He held her head with both hands cupping her jaw, pushing her head back, arched his body and started thrusting faster and deeper on her mouth, groaning with each thrust.

She slightly squeezed his balls and he almost fell forward. She sucked hard his dick as he thrusted her mouth, trying to breath between thrusts.

He couldn't take it anymore "_Oh fuck_! Fuck, Beckett! I'm gonna come!"

Their eyes met. She blinked to him and he speed up the pace of his thrusts till he came. She swallowed all his creamy milk cleaning his cock completely by sucking its tip till she got the last drop. He fell on his knees and kissed her, tasting his virility on her mouth.

Never before a woman had let him thrust her mouth. It was an overwhelming feeling. And he just had to do it again sometime.

Her pussy was pulsating, dripping of arousal. Her jaw was injured and hurt because of his thrusts but it felt so good… having him on her mouth… drinking him. Sucking his dick all in. His thick and long dick. All in.

He was breathless.

"It was…"

"I know… we absolutely have to do it again. Can't get enough of your taste. So creamy… so much to drink." She said by his ear with a husky voice.

He shivered.

"Payback is a bitch, honey" he kissed her and inserted one finger inside her pussy.

She cried out of surprise. Yeah, his time to play.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked it hit the pretty blue button below and leave me a review :)<strong>


	4. It was a first

**I'm really sorry about the delay...**

**KJ, thank you for the incentive... and here it is.**

**Let me know what you guys thought of it.**

**Enjoy your reading**

* * *

><p>As much as he wanted to taste her body like that, at that point he needed to just… fuck her.<p>

But, before he could do her, he needed to buy time for his body to reestablish itself. So he'd settle for that right now.

He could touch her body like he always wanted to; like she always teased him about; like he always wrote for no one to read. They were good teasers. _That_ they were for sure.

"You're so fucking wet!" He gasped at the sensation… he wanted to feel this hotness on his cock. It was mostly a plea than anything else.

"And what do you want to do about it?" She needed him inside.

He sat down on the floor and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her passionately like it was the last time he could ever do that. His hands caressed their way up from her thighs to cup her breasts.

"No need to be gentle…" Her whisper burned into his ears.

His fingers were aching to tear her apart, to feel her pulse beneath its tips burying them into her skin. He wanted her so badly.

"I'm a gentleman" He couldn't do it.

In one quick move she was squeezing his throat "Don't. Hold. Back".

It wasn't a threat; this tone was new… like she was being his dominatrix. She wasn't applying any force, just feeling his pulse under her thumb with a tight grip.

All he could manage was a loud groan from the bottom of his throat.

He loved her, he wanted to make love to her but the sex was amazing until then.

She gave him a freaking _blow job_. An incredible _well done_ blow job.

Kate _freaking_ Beckett gave him a blow job. _The_ blow job. She let him thrust her _mouth_.

She could see the doubt in his eyes.

"Wanna hear what I want you to do to me?" She let him go.

He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Will you do what I tell you to, Ricky?"

He nodded again.

"I want your hands on my hips right now"

He put his hands on her hips almost shaking.

"Tighter"

He moaned and tightened his grip.

"_Good boy_! Now get me closer to you"

She was sitting on his thighs, nowhere near his hardening member.

He pulled her against his body. Yes, yes, yes: he wanted her.

She leaned forward to tease his nipples as she shifted her hips over his.

"Grab my ass" she demanded as she projected herself up a little losing contact to his thighs and hips to slightly brush his cock's tip with her folds by kneeling before him, with both knees on the sides of his thighs.

There she was: kneeling before him, bossing him around and getting it her way. Again.

"Don't be gentle" She said as she pushed her breasts on his face. He tightened his grip on her ass.

Her body was pinning him and he liked her on command. He wanted to know how to please her, how she liked it.

"Suck me"

He did.

"Bite me"

He did.

She grabbed his cock with a tight grip and brushed its tip on her folds.

He parted her folds with his hands on her ass just because they were in sync.

She decided he deserved to be tortured. She tightened the grip and roughly brushed his tip under her clit over and over again.

He cried out. It was painful, her grip was too tight.

It was almost folding its tip on her and the friction… that friction was burning his skin.

It was painful.

He was whining so much about it…

"Don't you dare stop me" She was serious.

He realized he wanted pain. Specifically that pain.

She wouldn't do what he wanted.

"Move your mouth, Castle" He was losing it.

His mouth was working endless kisses, nips, bites and licks on her breasts.

She was almost there.

That was painful and great at the same time. She didn't let his cock go near her wetness… it was just mean…'til his pre-cum came along and soothed things for him.

When he realized it, it was too late: she was holding his cock still. He was the one moving her body on it.

She did it the first time, after that it was him. Only him.

"Surprised?" She teased him.

He moved her body on him more intensively at the point his head was inside her.

She pushed her body down.

He broke their contact so she wouldn't thrust him inside her that easily.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" He pushed the right button.

Since she was already on her knees, he pushed her away so he could get on his knees too.

He was way too tall for her, for them.

His cock was tickling her stomach above her navel.

He spun her around and before she could realized he was doing it, he pushed her back down and pulled her ass against his hips.

"You said you wanted me to work on your ass" He grinned.

"Not _like that_, I didn't-" She got back on her knees again.

He passed his arm around her waist and down to her pussy. With the other hand he brushed his cock's tip on her ass and her pussy to get some of her own lube.

His fingers were pinching her clit, rubbing it harshly as his teeth met her shoulders.

He was hungry. He intended to leave marks, lots of it.

She arched her body with the feeling of him messing with her ass and his fingers torturing her. She wondered how he got in control like that.

"Afraid you'll like it, Detective?"

He slid his middle-finger inside her with one single forceful thrust.

He left his cock on her ass entrance just standing still as he scratched her back from her nape to her ass.

Her moans were driving both of them over the edge and then he withdrew his finger completely.

He forced her again on 4 and she didn't fight back this time.

He grabbed his cock again and slightly brushed her pussy's entrance holding it in place as he watched her squirm wanting him in, pushing her ass back at him trying to deepen their link.

His hands were on her hips stopping her movements just as they got near her goal.

She was pissed, trying to get him in, so she pushed her ass back at him with all her strength and then she felt it.

This time he didn't do anything to stop her.

She buried him inside her.

He held still.

"You want it, you work for it" he warned her.

She started moving her hips in circles and back and forth. She'd go all the way out and all the way around him again.

She liked the feeling of him slipping in and off her.

She guided his left hand to her clit and he started massaging it with just the right pressure.

When she was distracted with all the pleasure he was providing her, he caressed her ass entrance with his middle-finger, making her stop everything she was doing.

That she never did before.

Neither did him.

Somehow he couldn't get enough of her "I'll stop if you want me to"

"Do you have any lube in here?"

He chuckled. What she was thinking of? "Sure I do" and he reached for it.

He let the liquid slid down her ass to her entrance where his finger was awaiting.

He spun his finger at her entrance and slid in an inch.

She stiffed.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Keep goin' '' was all she could manage to say.

It was a new sensation he wasn't sure he liked it.

Her walls clamped his cock inside her making him shiver.

She kept pushing back and forth and he left it up to her to push it deeper or not.

She pushed.

She took all of him and all of his finger.

As his finger moved inside, his cock did the same and his fingers pinched her clit...

"Rick... I'm gonna-" she came crying out "AAAAAAAAWWWW... come"

He wasn't done. He almost did, but he held back.

He disobeyed.

She pushed her ass on him pining him to the wall.

"Stop it! I'm gonna come!" He was trying with all his will to not let go inside her again.

She withdrew him from her pussy and shifted a bit while she took his finger out of her ass.

She moved her ass to position him at her new entrance.

It was foreign territory for both of them. He took the hint poured the lube on his length and at her entrance.

She felt the liquid tickle at her entrance the same time his tip's warmth teased her.

She never thought she'd be wanting that to happen and she wondered if he liked doing it on a regular basis.

"Castle, I've never-" Her voice was husky, filled with lust.

"M-me neither" His voice was fluttering.

He swallowed hard. He was having a hard time not coming on her ass just there and then, and he'd do that happily.

His hips betrayed him.

His cock was forcing its way in and he was worried she'd just run out of the shower and go home.

He threatened to pull his cock out but then… she forced it an inch deeper.

"Awww" He couldn't bite back his groan though he tried to.

Too much pressure at his head, he could feel it pulse through his length.

"You have to push it… out" He almost couldn't manage to finish talking. "So I can go in"

She did it. She didn't ask anything. She was enjoying it herself.

With one big push she took half his cock in.

They held still for a sec so she could adjust. He was indeed thick and big.

"Oh my gosh… you're too big" she cried out.

"You-" he gasped "Want me to-" he took a deep breath "stop?" He was feeling like shit for being turned on by her crying out, in pain.

She never answered; she just gave him one last big push to take him all in.

They both groaned in pleasure and pain.

It was hard to say which one was in more pain: he was holding back his orgasm and she had to make room for _all of him_.

Now he couldn't stop and he'd have to gather all his strength to withdraw if she asked to. And he still wasn't sure he could do it even if she asked him to.

"This feels good" She was shivering at the sensation of him starting to move back and forth really slow.

"Like it?" He now was definitely amazed.

She moaned in response.

He was speeding up, all that pressure non-stop, even tighter than her pussy (if that was possible), took control from his hands.

She could feel another orgasm building up and she felt the need to touch herself.

His hands moved from her hips to her shoulders, pushing her back at him roughly when he saw her playing with her hand.

He could swear he was feeling her pussy's walls starting to contract when he felt her ass' walls doing the same.

He moved his hands back to her hips, sliding one of them to her pussy, intensifying her orgasm as he glued her ass to his groin pushing his cock inside her as he griped them together with such a force that he knew it would leave marks later.

He pushed it once, twice, three times and he came inside her. He didn't get much cum left, she swallowed almost everything he had, but it was enough for her to feel it's warmth inside. She pinned him hard to the wall when he was coming to enhance his orgasm as well.

He collapsed on her back.

Her knees were already bruised but he felt good on her. Slowly he withdrew his cock from her.

"Oh my god! I feel empty" She chuckled.

"If that's a problem…" he grinned on her shoulder.

"I can't believe we did this-"

"Regret it?"

"Absolutely not. It was… wow" she took a deep breath "I need a drink"

"Yeah… I do too… wow."

He got back on his feet and helped her to stand up as well.

After a quick shower they headed to his office to grab a drink within kisses and naughty hands.


	5. Jameson

They were exhausted.

He got anything left. At all.

"Do you have anything to drink?"

"Well… I do own a bar, you know? And I'm my mother's son-"

"Don't bring up your mom, please…" She said in disbelief.

"You've got a point. What do you want to drink?"

She was watching him crouch to look for some booze. His back muscles were standing out. And his legs- _oh, his legs_.

She chewed her lip. That was something worth watching.

He looked over his shoulder since she didn't answer and busted her starring.

"Kate? Were you watching my ruggedly handsome body moving?"

Ok, he's annoying.

"Oh, Ricky… so many things crossing my mind" she gave him her evil grin "That strictly involves your ruggedly handsome body moving…"

He almost fell backwards. She'd kill him that night.

He got nothing left.

Nothing left.

Empty.

Alcohol.

If she drank a little too much she might just fell asleep.

He didn't want that.

He needed something tasty, like whisky or tequila. Or wine.

And strong, so wine's out.

Whisky would mask her taste, he didn't want that either.

Tequila required salt and lime.

He turned back to face her and stood up holding a bottle of Jameson.

"Where did you-"

She was lying on his office's desk imitating Naked Heat's covering.

She looked up.

He looked down.

He cupped her jaw and brought her to his lips.

The kiss was slow, he was leading.

He poured the Jameson over her body while kissing her. She tried to break the kiss to see whatever he was doing to her, but he didn't let her do it.

It was Castle. Her Castle. She trusted him.

She heated the kiss.

He left her mouth moving on its own and put one of his fingers on her lips hoping she'd take the hint and suck 'em.

He had work to do.

He kissed her pulsing point just below her ear and followed its path down her neck. As he reached her collarbone he blew his kiss-trail and watched her body squirm with the shiver.

She was too dry for his taste.

He poured more whisky on her chest, drinking from her collarbone's tiny pool.

The liquid's dripping along with his licking and open-mouth kisses caused a sensory overload. She never had someone who'd do that to her just for her pleasure.

He poured more Jameson over her breasts while sucked her nipples swirling his tongue around them, sucking its tip and nipping at them.

He followed every drop of whisky that was dripping from her ribcage with his tongue. He took her hands, one by one, and kissed them to her shoulders and them got back to her stomach.

Her eyes were closed shut. It was too much to watch. She wanted to feel him all over her. She needed it more then she wanted to admit it to herself.

He poured a large amount of Jameson on her navel and sucked it before exploring it with his tongue trying to get every drop.

He followed the drops that went to all directions but saved the south one's for last.

He avoided her core.

She whined when she realized he'd skipped it.

He had skipped to her feet. Again, one by one, pouring Jameson and kissing the drops' path he tasted her body.

Her skin was so smooth, like silk, he couldn't get enough.

"I want to drink you tonight"

She moaned.

The drops' dripping were tickling her body and he wasn't helping by blowing on her skin, so close that she could feel his body's heat.

As his kisses reached her inner thigh he thought it was perfect time for payback.

Slowly he kissed his way to her groin and made his way back blowing cool air at his kisses' path.

And he trailed small bites that were definitely leaving marks, to her groin while she squirmed.

She never said a word 'til then.

"Are you out of whisky?" She whispered trying to push his buttons.

"Not even close…"

"Why did you stop pouring it then?"

"I told you: I want to drink you tonight. Don't want anything to mask your taste. It's too good." He said by her ear.

She shivered.

He took her lips and kissed her passionately while his index finger ghostly circled her clit. All she could feel was his finger's heat on her skin.

He inserted that same finger on her wet cave and withdrew it within seconds.

"Open your eyes, Kate" He whispered "I want you to watch me love you"

As she opened her eyes just a bit, she saw him sucking his index finger.

"So good!" He said as he licked his lips.

That was it; she needed him to _do something_.

She pushed his head down looking at his eyes and bit her lip.

"Somebody's in need!" He chuckled "Do you want something, Kate?"

She whined. He wasn't used to hear her whining but he _definitely_ could get used to it.

"Do you want me to… kiss your _neck_?" He just wanted to torture her.

"No" she managed to whisper.

"Hm… tough one. Do you want me to suck… your _nipples_?" He asked while his tongue flipped her nipples' tips.

"Oh god, no"

"No god, just me here" He chuckled "Hm… I think I got it: you want me to-"

"drink me"

"Oh"

She murmured something.

"Was that a please?"

She felt his hot breath over her clit.

"No"

"No? Too bad… I was thirsty"

"C'mon, Rick"

"Beg"

"No"

"_Beg_"

"_You wish_"

He blew a cool breeze on her pussy.

"Shit"

"What was that, Kate?"

He did it again.

"Rick"

"_Beg_"

She squirmed beneath him.

His ghostly brushed his stubble on her core.

"Oh fuck, Rick…"

"Beg for me"

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"You're so gonna pay for it, Rick"

"Please what?"

"Please _fuck me with your mouth_!"

"That was romantic…" He chuckled watching her desperation.

He placed a soft kiss on her clit as his index finger traced a line around her entrance.

"Oh, god… yes, right there" Her eyes rolled in pleasure.

"I told you… no god-"

"You're a god" she replied without wanting him to talk anymore "Now _stop talking_, Rick"

"As you wish, Kate"

He kneeled before her, moistened his lips and kissed her clit again, this time sticking out his tongue and circling her swollen sensitive spot.

Her legs embraced his head resting on his shoulders.

He groaned at her entrance. If she was doing it consciously, he'd die soon enough trying to please this woman.

She pressed his head against herself. His nose pressed down on her clit as his chin's stubble brushed her butt and his tongue dove into her.

"Oh my go-Rick… _right there_! Oh!" she tried to reach his head with her hands to keep him buried on her as she thrusted her hips up.

His groan blew air inside of her.

His tongue delved her insides while his soft lips warmed the surrounding area.

He pushed her down with his hand and she whined.

He took her clit between his teeth carefully and roughly licked it. Her moan came with her hips' thrust.

And he did it again.

He let her clit go as he nipped at her folds.

"Get… inside" she said within moans.

Once again he thrust his tongue inside her, tasting her bitter-sweet liquids.

He nipped at the smaller lips of her entrance and then pressed a soft kiss on them.

He wouldn't use his hands this time.

He used his nose to masturbate her clit with circles while his tongue's thrust made her squirm.

Her heels were pressing his head hard against her and her hips' thrusts were enjoying his stubble's friction on her soft skin.

He manage to scape her trap to breathe and then loosened his lips to brush them on her clit, sticking out his tongue every now and then to press her clit for just a second.

Suddenly he gripped her thighs to burry himself on her, which she was totally ok with, opened his mouth wide pressing his teeth above and below her clit.

"Oh fuck! I'm close!" She fisted his hair with both hands.

He breathed in deeply inhaling her smell and sucked hard rubbing his tongue on her clit up and down, then side to side; first gently, but then roughly letting his saliva lubricate her core and going faster every second.

His chin's stubble were brushing her entrance and as he felt her body starting to contract with her orgasm, he took her clit between his teeth and let it go rushing his tongue inside her body tasting her orgasm and performing the last thrusts before he could drink her liquids.

"Rick! I'm" she screamed his name again "_Coming_"

She buried his face on her again, not carrying if he could breathe, pressing her heels to his back holding him in place while her body's thrust provided the last push for her become undone beneath his mouth.

When it was almost over she loosened the grip on his scalp and lay back down.

He licked everything she poured out and what he could reach with his tongue.

His jaw was sore, bruised and definitely tired.

Her eyes met his.

She said as she reestablished her breathing "Can't believe you made me come using only your mouth" She had that smirk he loved on her face.

"Next time, we'll do it my way." He whispered as his fingers traced her curves.

"Anything you want to do with my body, you're now allowed." She chuckled.

"Good, because next time I'll make love to you"

"Love? Hm… I wouldn't know."

"You've never…?"

"How it's like?"

"I'll show you."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the last chapter.<strong>

**Thanks guys for the reviews... it's good to read them.**

**I agree, White Bishop, that Rick isn't fully pleased with her demandings, but he wouldn't stop her. He needs to make love to her, but she was hungry for him this time. She doesn't know how to act in love, because he's her first [love]. She gave him herself.**

**Thank you all for reading this.**

**Next story it's Rick who's leading, so it will be everything but wild. It's called "Delight"**

**Click on the pretty blue button below and tell me what did you think of this story.**

**Thank you all!**


End file.
